last bite
by Kotobukireji
Summary: He hated their scent,He hated the way they were, He hated their total existence, He hated purebloods. But what happens if one lonely night when Zero is contemplating life a pureblood strikes his presence and makes him start to second guess his choices? Yaoi, ZeroX kaname


The night class was beginning to commence. The night were all of the day class students would be curled up in their beds daydreaming about their Night class crushes and how they could set up their own relationship with them knowing for a fact they could never land a date with them. However for him he despised these people. He couldn't stand the stench these 'special' people wore off as they roamed all over the school with their proud faces shoved into his. He hated this idea of these people having to mix with them. He hated how the person he was adopted to had this insane idea to help build a relationship with these people. He hated it. He hated them. He hated himself. He hated vampires.

Groaning, He sat up. Rubbing the back of his head banging off the minor ants that had suggested to crawl all over his body, hitting them to the side. His peaceful slumber through the afternoon had reached its climax. It was time to take patrol of the school, Keeping away the level e's that have only one thing roaming their mind when seeing people.

Sucking the daylights out of their pray.

But as for him, He couldn't have a say in this either. He had to detain himself around the people he loved and cared for taking the pills that would keep 5 percent of his lust away. If it weren't for that tragic night he would've still known what love is about. He would've still had the brother and the mother he could spend his days with frolicking around the garden and attending school together. He would've still have been a human until this very night. But he can't. He was no longer human. He no longer had that life expectancy the world had given him. He was now a part of the people he hated the most. He was now a level E vampire.

He scratched his throat. Feeling his skin tug into his fingernails with blood seeping out of his wounds. His body was becoming more lustful and weak each day hed wake up. He promised that person he would keep himself alive until the day he can no longer register himself as Zero kiriu anymore. He had to take that daily pill of his to make sure his blood level was in check. If he could not manage that, He would have to use that forsaken gun strapped to his belt to kill himself. He had to make sure hed not hurt the people he love.

"come out."

Zero tilted his head. He could hear and smell the pure blood vampire that was lurking in the mist of the trees, trying to hide his presence away from him although it was clear he could see him. He may not be near him to see him. But it was clear, Kaname was here for him again.

"A sharp one , how intriguing."

His white uniform stuck out like hawk with his Taylor made shoes, stepping on the loose tree branches that made a path for him. His cologne stung Zero's nose making him scrunch his nose up to block his scent away. His face was beginning to appear, seeing his long black hair glisten in the moonlight with his skin as white as a dove's feather. His eyes penetrating his walking closer to him. He couldn't take it when Kaname was around. He'd always be looking at him with those eyes telling him he was disgusting or not supposed to be around. He was always getting those looks from people. It never changed.

Zero pointed his gun, narrowing his eyes at him."What are you doing here?" He asked.

He kept silent., Mindlessly walking past zero like he wasn't even there, moving towards the resting place that Zero not so long ago was enjoying. He blinked, a little peeved he didn't answer him as he turned back around to him keeping his aim straight towards him.

"I said why are you here Kaname-"

"Honestly cant i just have a little peace and quiet? This is my usual place i rest you know." He says annoyed.

Zero kept silent. His thoughts racing as he started to think of all the things Kaname could have done here on his spot of resting. He never liked to share anything with people, Epically sharing something with a pureblood. But indeed that has already been broken. The blood seeping through Zero's vein is his own mixed with the purebloods that clash and mold together making his body weak and frail at times. He couldn't deny the fact that thanks to him he would be alive and , Zero swears on his life and dignity that would be the last he'd ever show that kind of side to kaname even if it was on his death bed.

Zero reluctantly moved the gun down away from Kaname breathing in. The night was still commencing with Zero's thoughts starting to wonder as to why Kaname of all people would be skipping out on a lesson on how to interact with the humans. He of all people should be setting an example the class should follow, He of all people is the one who should be telling Zero by now to go help Yuki on patrol or go check in with the head teacher. He had always kept Zero in line to this day. Maybe it was Zero's turn to show some authority here and make sure Kaname isn't being to reckless with his lust or wants.

He kept his gaze on the pureblood, shuffling his body to the otherside of the same tree leaning his back against it letting their elbows touch. The silence grew more and more with only the noises of the nights owls and the breeze hitting the trees going by. It was more peaceful, More tranquil when it came to this time of the day. It was the time of the day when a vampires would shed their skin and show their beauty.

But Zero wasn't a pureblood. He wasn't gifted with such looks or face that could ever grab the nights gaze. He was a cursed one. An unused one if he might add. He wasn't built to have that type of giving with a power enabled into your body. He was scrap, He was something that would have no meaning if it were to perish.

He tugged on his lower lip, feeling the blood drip down from the slice he made as he sucked on it like a babies pacifier greedily. He was getting hungry again. This would always happen when Kaname was around him. He'd start to crave blood more and more when he was lurking in the distance. He didn't know how to put it but something about a purebloods blood is somehow well...

_Pleasurable to a level e's heart.._

Zero eyes started to flicker, alerting his mind he needed to calm his temptation down before hed loose himself. His fingers nudged onto his bottom pocket swiftly, trying not to hit Kaname's arm in the act as he reached for his pill.

"Dont."

He looked up, eyes looking forwards dead straight like an army officer calling his name. He swallowed his sliva hard down his throat almost tearing at it with his fingers when he felt a weird unpleasant after pain from swallowing.

He turned around, eyes starring into the purebloods dark ones almost being able to read his expression so clearly like a book.

Hed always give me that look...

"Zero.."

_He'd always use that tone to call my name.._

His legs were moving on their own, stepping across to kaname's side of the tree, standing infront of them as he held his posture, hiding the flustered cheeks that were appearing under his fringe. They stayed there, Both starring at each other with hate and disgust yet with hints of love and despair only they could share. His arms were paralysed at the side of his hips with his breathing more ajed than normal. His blood was pumping faster and faster by the second.

Kaname stretched his arms out wide infront of him gesturing Zero to take it."Zero..come..."

He'd always invite me in so willingly knowing what kind of a beast bites onto my rotten skin...

His hands shaking with the gaps of his fingers beginning to sweat stretching infront of him not listening to the conscious inside him. His body was shifting closer and closer to him the more his lips spread into a smile more inviting than a mother. His neck glistening in his eyes with his head tilted to the side ready for zero's implantation. His body was fully controlled by the pureblood infront of him. He owned him, he claimed him, he needed him.

Zero's last moments go in a bliss with his fingernails piercing his shoulders along with his teeth into his neck. The blood dripped down his collar as the scent of kaname's blood stung Zero's nose like a bee, making him bite down harder. His blood was so tasty, so refreshing, so nitrifying one could use as a medicine. Everything about him made him want to come back for more even if his mind was against it.

_Everything about him...he wanted to have.._

Kanames lips were about to decive him. He arched his head up covering his mouth letting it out."a-ah mngh z-zero..."

Zero's eyes looked up. The pureblood had become a submissive to a low rank level e's bite that could have sent him to the darker depths of hell.

Zero took one last sip of his drink before slowly pulling away, hearing the pop sound echo into the surroundings.

His eyes looked onto his face seeing the aroused look on Kanames face that made him look even more cute and inviting than usual. His breathing was hard with his chest moving up and down almost making Zero erect by thinking of his chest moving like that when he was pinned underneath him, fucking him senseless whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He didn't know what was coming over him tonight. He would have put a bullet in his head for even thinking of letting a pureblood penetrate his body. But Kaname was that good. He was that good in manipulating the brain of a level e making them submit to anything they want. He was like a mindless puppy now, a mindless puppy whose pureblood was just too good to be true.

"z-zero..." Kaname stuttered, reaching his hand out to caress zeros cheek, letting zero be pulled in by his cold hands.

_Because...because he loves him..._

Their faces came closer, body heat radiating off one another with their eyes only set on each other. His lips parted, stealing the extra gap as he pushed his lips down on kaname hard, pressing his head against the tree as they exchanges taste, letting kaname finally have the level e at his feet as they shared their passionate kiss.


End file.
